


In his hands

by Willowing_girl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically Dream is being a creepy stalker man, Gen, I am not a Dream apologist, I like my villains like I hate my politicians, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, Pure evil, Short One Shot, This is that but I only just wrote it, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), You remember when Ghostbur hid Tommy from Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowing_girl/pseuds/Willowing_girl
Summary: After visiting Ghostbur at Technoblades house looking for Tommy after Logstedshires destruction. Dream decides to stick close to the house. Just in case a specific blond-haired rebellious teen shows his face.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 37





	In his hands

He drew in a sharp intake of breath, letting it out in a cloud of steam that dissipated in the cold air. He was crouched behind a tall spruce tree, feet steady in the snow. The arctic air wrapped around him, his thin green hoodie not doing nearly enough to keep away the frigid temperatures of the snowy biome. But that was fine, Dream was used to being patient.

Beyond the forest, a frozen wasteland stretched before him, a cosy little cottage breaking up the expanse of white. A flicker of movement came from the previously still house, catching the eye of the watcher. The heavy spruce door swung open, and the grey and cheery face of the ghost of Wilbur Soot peaked through the gap. He seemed to be looking for someone as his eyes passed over the forest, skipping by Dream's hiding spot without a second glance. Spotting nothing the ghost's face somehow became even more cheerful as he turned to call back into the supposedly empty house. In his hiding spot Dream shifted, his gaze becoming more intense as the scene played out before him. The ghost now stood outside the home, his skin grey enough that he almost faded into the snow. The same could not be said for the boy who was slowly fading into view. TommyInnit, standing there in all his glory, exactly _not_ where he was supposed to be. A warm looking blue coat sat proudly on his shoulders sharply in contrast with the red bandana covering his neck. His voice was loud, his yelling echoing over the snowy field, only barely reaching Dream's ears. How he had managed to stay quiet when Dream was in the house earlier was a mystery.

In the forest, behind the tree, the crouched man with the green hoodie growled, the soft sound unheard by the figures in the distance. Logically Dream had known that by this point Tommy would have regained some of the support system that he had worked so hard to destroy, but seeing the boy here, so happy back with his family enraged him. All the hard work Dream had done gone to waste because Tommy couldn't stop being a pain in his neck for even one second. Dream ran a hand down his face and took a deep breath, the fog from the exhale releasing the tension in his body. This was fine. He could work with this. There were ways he could use this to his advantage. Shoving his hands in his pockets Dream stood, turning his back to the arguing brothers, walking into the forest and away from the kid who had caused him so much trouble. He slid his mask back into place covering his growing grin. It was only a matter of time until Tommy fell right back into his hands, he just needed to play his pieces right.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing might sound slightly pretentious, but that's the only way I know how to write :)


End file.
